Angie and the Prat
by LittleWriterGirl
Summary: Fred asks Angelina to be his best friend, help him with his homework, and go to Hogsmeade with him. What will happen with the two after an arguement over WWW and Angelina's name?
1. Chapter One: My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: As of yet, I own no one. I merely own the characters actions. Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in no way, shape, or form mine. Nor have they ever been, they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Although, I'd love to own them...**

**Chapter One: My Best Friend**

"Nice practice, Angie." Fred said, walking up behind Angelina. Gryffindor Quidditch practice had just ended.

"Don't call me Angie, Weasley." Angelina snapped back.

"Why not my little Angel?" Fred said, sweetly, putting his arm across her shoulders.

"Because my name is Angelina, you little prat." she shrugged his arm off of her.

"Well, my name is Fred- not 'little prat' and not 'Weasley'." Fred countered.

"Don't you have someone else to torture? Look, there's Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Go, torture them." Angelina said hopefully.

"Oh, but you're so much more fun! And, I'm afraid Hermy'll jinx me. She's scary, you know!" Fred said, shivering at the thought.

"Yeah, especially if you call her Hermy." Angelina said. "And, I was kind of hoping you would get jinxed...Hermione's a genius."

"You got that right. An evil genius." he shook his head, sadly. "If only she would use her power for good..."

"Hey! Hermione!" Angelina yelled, and Hermione turned around. "Fred's volunteering to be the dummy you practice some jinxes on!" she laughed when Fred screwed up his face. Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed.

"Maybe later, Fred! I've got to help these two with their homework!" Hermione yelled back, still laughing.

"Oh, tough luck Fred." Angelina said.

"You never help me with my homework, you know..." Fred said, innocently.

"Well, I am not your best friend. Hermione is Ron and Harry's best friend. I help Katie and Alicia with their homework." Angelina said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm," Fred said, "You are now officially my best friend." he said, grinning widely.

Angelina choked on the air. "Excuse me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You're my best friend, Angelina Johnson." Fred said, still grinning.

"Err, thank you..." Angelina said, confused.

"Great! I've got some nasty Potions homework I need help with. Care to assist?" Fred asked, hopefully.

"Umm, I guess." Angelina said, and grinned a bit. 'How odd,' Angelina thought, 'I always thought George was his best friend...' "What about George? Isn't he your best friennd" she asked.

"Well, don't say anything." Fred looked around. "But, George has a bit of a thing for Ali, so I doubt he'll mind getting booted while you help me with my homework."

"Really?" She said. "Don't call Alicia 'Ali'!" Angelina snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!" Fred apologized. "But, you're going to help me with my homework...right, best friend?" he asked, looking at her with that I'm-not-really-innocent-but-it-fools-the-adults look of his.

"Yes, Fred. I suppose I'll help you."

"Great, best friend! You know, I've got some Transfiguration, too..." Fred said, now grinning widely.

'What've I gotten myself into?' Angelina thought.

**A/N: A bit short, I know it. But, please review? I should have the next chapter up shortly! It'll get better, please keep reading! Lol. **


	2. Chapter Two: The Importance of a Name

**Disclaimer: I own actions. I also own Koriana, Essie, Brye, and Nyssa. Mine snatches them up Lol. Everyone and everything else is Jo's.**

**Chapter Two: The Importance of a Name**

"Ah, okay. So, what shall we do first? Potions or Transfiguration?" Fred asked, grinning. He and Angelina were sitting in the emptying Gryffindor Common Room, and Angelina was wishing she hadn't said that she would help him.

"Ugh, I don't know. Potions I suppose." she said, tired after a particularly long practice. Which was quite silly, as she was captain.

"Potions it is!" Fred said, happily. Somehow, he never ran out of energy. His twin brother, George, had retired to his four-poster bed a while ago. Fred pulled a roll of parchment and a quill up. "Well, help me!" he said, and Angelina began the long process of helping Fred with his homework.

"Okay, we're done. Finally." Angelina said, after what seemed like an eternity of Potions and Transfiguration. "Good night, Fred." she said, walking towards the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories.

"Wait, Angelina. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me Saturday?" he grinned, it was the all-too-common irresistable Fred-charm.

"Sure." she said and shrugged. 'At least he called me Angelina...' she thought. "Good night Fred."

"Good night!" Fred replied, cheerfully. He gathered up his things and went up to the boys' dorm room.

"Ready to go, sugarplum?" Fred Weasley asked. His ginger hair was flowing slightly with the wind.

"Why must you call me sugarplum? or best friend? or Ang, Angie, or Lina? My name is Angelina. Call me Angelina." Angie said (**Luna!!! _Sorry Angelina, so sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!)_**.

"Why don't you like me calling you all those names, dumpling?" Fred said, innocently.

"Because, they are not what my mother named me. Call me Angelina or I'll resign from the best friend position and leave you without someone to go to Hogsmeade with." Angelina said.

"Sorry, Ang." Fred said, shrugging.

"Ahhh! Fred, you just did it again." Angelina practically yelled.

"Sorry, I won't do it again Angie." Fred said, eyes wide.

Angelina screamed and walked away, over to Koriana. Fred watched as Angelina animatedly told Kori what had happened. Kori's brunette head bobbed as she nodded 'yes'. Angelina and Kori linked arms and got ready to go to Hogwarts. Angie(**Luna!_ Ech, I forgot, I'm sorry! It's so tempting, Angelina!)_** looked back at Fred and rolled her eyes.

'Darn it!' Fred thought, 'Why do I have to tease her! She'll never go to Hogsmeade with me if I keep calling her names...' Fred smirked, a genius idea had popped into his head.

"Oy! Nyssa!" Fred called. A blonde turned around and grinned at Fred.

"What, Fred?" the Hufflepuff replied as Fred walked up.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?" he grinned that lopsided, innocent grin of his.

"Sure!" Nyssa replied happily, waving to her gaggle of friends and walking away with Fred.

The two got their names checked off of the list Filch held and went on their way to Hogsmeade. Fred told a few jokes, and Nyssa laughed hysterically at even the stupidest of them. All the while, holding onto his arm possessively.

Fred and Nyssa first went to _The Three Broomsticks_ and got some butterbeer. 'Oy, Nyssa's dull.' Fred thought, as Nyssa talked about her best friend, Brye, and what she had done and how hilarious it was. Fred stirred his butterbeer and sighed, nodding once and a while to make it look genuine. 'I'd much rather be with Angelina...' he thought.

Just then, as if by magic(which could have been quite likely), Angelina, Kori, Katie, and Essie walked in. They sat down at a large table and ordered some butterbeer. The girls were laughing uncontrollably at something Angelina had said. Fred looked back at Nyssa, one eye still focused on the group of girls a few tables away. He pretended to be paying attention to Nyssa, trying harder than he had been before. Angelina glanced at Fred, rolled her eyes, and said something else that sent the girls into a fit of giggles. Angelina grinned.

After the girls left, Nyssa and Fred left too. They spent the rest of the day walking where Nyssa wanted to go, and doing what Nyssa wanted to do. Fred spent the whole time wishing he hadn't made his best friend mad. Overall, Fred had been bored the whole day. His thoughts of Nyssa had changed completely. She was a complete bimbo! and she never stopped talking.

The day ended(much to Fred's relief) and Nyssa said goodbye.

"Bye bye Fred! I'll see you later...right?" Nyssa said, in that high voice of hers, that Fred had grown to hate that day.

"No. You bore me, to be truthful, Nyssa. I'm sorry. G'bye." he said and walked away, sighing. Glad to be over with it.

**A/n: I feel quite proud, to be truthful. Two chapters in one night. Two chapters in the same hour! Expect chapter three shortly. Maybe not tonight, but soon enough! Don't forget to R&R!!! **


	3. Chapter Three: Peace With Fred

**Disclaimer: I only own Kori, Essie, and Nyssa. I also own Ms.Rowling's characters' actions as used in this fanfiction. And the plot is mine, aswell. **

**A/N: Anyone who hasn't seen, I changed the first and second chapter a bit. I suggest you go back and reread it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- Peace With Fred**

"Hey, Angelina!" Fred said, running to catch up with her.

"What Fred?" she asked, impatiently.

"I'm sorry, about Saturday." He said, and looked truly sorry. But, you could never tell with one of the Weasley twins.

"No problem. All you have to do is call me Angelina. It's just a few more syllables, you'll survive it." she smiled, still not sure if she believed him.

"Ok, Ang...elina." Fred replied, almost forgetting so soon. "Did you have fun with Kori?" he asked, trying to make it seem like small talk.

"Of course. Kori's one of my best friends." Angelina shrugged.

"Oh," Fred paused, "I had a ruddy time with Nyssa. If you spend more than ten minutes with her, she starts talking and talking. And, if she's talking, I can't talk." he said.

"Haha! I could've told you that." she laughed. Every girl in the school knew that, and every boy was stunned by her beauty.

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd gone with me." Fred said quietly.

"I would've gone with you if you had called me Angelina, like I asked." Angelina snapped. She'd always hated people calling her anything but Angelina. She could remember when she was young, like five or six. Her dad would pick her up with his muscular arms and throw her up in the air. She would shriek and laugh, and he'd put her down, calling her his Little Angel or Angie. After her father died, she wasn't really happy to be called anything besides her name. It brought back memories, and with those memories came pain.

No one knew that, of course. Most of the people just did as they were told and called her Angelina. Fred, however, was a different story. Maybe one day she would tell someone, but today wasn't that day.

"I'm sorry..." he lowered his head like a dog that knew he was in very big trouble.

"I forgive you. Next time, alright? We'll go to Hogsmeade next time. As long as you call me Angelina." she said, and Fred nodded. The grin had come back to his face, as it always did. This boy was never sad, or at least not for long. "So, what did you tell Nyssa when you got here? I heard you were pretty rough." Angelina grinned.

"Oh, I just told her that she was bloody boring. Not in those words exactly, but you get the picture..." he said, and laughed. "You should've seen the look on her face! Made me wish I had a camera, watch her face go from a grin to a scowl in thirty seconds. Wouldn't have taken so long, had she not been so thick. Took her forever to realize what I was saying." Fred laughed again. The image of Nyssa the night before was still fresh in his memory. "I doubt I'll be very popular with the Hufflepuffs." he said, in mock concern.

"I doubt you will be. But, it's all worth it. It's about time someone told Nyssa the truth." she sighed.

"So, I saw you in the Three Broomsticks with Kori, Katie, and Essie. What were you all laughing at?" he asked, curiously. It wasn't like Fred not to know things, mainly because he liked knowing everything.

"Oh..." Angelina grinned, "It was...nothing." she said, and laughed.

"Tell me!" Angelina shook her head, "Please, Angelina, please tell me!" he begged her.

"No, it was really nothing." she said, she'd stopped laughing.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He crossed his arms in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry, but you'd get mad at me." she said.

"Tell me anyway, I won't get mad. I promise." Fred replied.

Angelina sighed, "I was just saying...that...umm...." she paused.

"Yes... go on. I'm not that thick, honestly, you don't have to speak that slow." Fred joked.

"I was just making fun of you, is all." Angelina said, hurriedly.

"How so?" Fred asked, slowly.

"Well, I was just...just saying how long it took for me to help you with your homework. And I...umm, just said you probably got all 'Trolls'." she stopped.

"Is there more?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Umm," Angelina thought, "I think I said something about your joke shop idea, that you'd never get very far..." she said, quietly.

"Well, it's good to know you think this, Angelina." Fred said, and walked away angrily. Fred hated people who put down their joke shop idea. They were brilliant, many people agreed. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would be a hit, no matter what others said.

"I'm sorry, Fred! I was only joking around!" Angelina yelled at Fred, who was far ahead. Angelina sighed. 'Great, there goes peace with Fred.' she thought.

"Angelina." Fred said, Angelina turned around from talking with Katie and Alicia,"I've just come to tell you I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you, next visit." he said, formally, and walked away.

Angelina sighed. "What was that about?" Katie asked.

"Well, you know how I was making fun of Fred last Saturday at Hogsmeade?" Angelina began. "Well, I told Fred some of the things I said, and he got angry with me." she said, and shrugged, making it seem like no big deal.

"What'd you say?" asked Alicia, who had been with George. Angelina and Katie told her.

"Oh, and you told him that?" she asked, Angelina nodded, "No wonder he's mad at you. You know how he gets when people put down Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." she said.

"He'll get over it, don't worry Angelina." Katie put in.

"I don't care." Angelina lied, "It doesn't matter to me anyway, at least I won't have to spend hours helping the prat with his homework anymore!" she laughed, as Fred walked by. Fred flinched, slightly, but kept walking.

'So much for a best friend that isn't George or Lee.' Fred thought. 'I'm not that stupid. And it didn't take hours, either.' Fred defended himself in his head, walked over to his twin brother and best friend and sat down.

**A/N: To be truthful, I'm not sure if I portray them right here. It seems pretty right to me, but it's so hard to tell. They're very minimal characters. Please, forgive me if you think it's completely wrong! Hope you enjoyed anyway, I should have more soon. I've been spending too much time on this and not enough time on my novel. Oops! But, I promise to update soon enough! And I've got to work on my Lily and James one, too...is a busy little writer**


	4. Chapter Four: Fred Fancies Me

**Chapter Six: Fred Fancies Me**

_October the 15th_

_Fred and I are still fighting. So, I wish I hadn't made fun of him, and especially his joke shop. I didn't mean it, of course. I was just miffed at Fred, why can't he get it through his thick head that I am Angelina, not any of the following: Ang, Angie, Lina, Sugarplum, Best Friend, or anything besides Angelina._

_I suppose the fight is my fault, but Fred can be such a prat, I wish he'd just grow up! Urgh, here comes Katie and Alicia..._

"Hey, guys!" Angelina put the Gryffindor colored journal down.

"Hey Angelina! What're you doing?" Katie asked, sitting down next to Angelina on her bed.

"Oh, you know, nothing." she replied, grinning.

"Are you and Fred still not talking?" Alicia asked, sitting next to Katie.

"Yeah. He's too thick to apologize." Angelina said, haughtily.

"Err, Ang, maybe you should apologize." Alicia said.

"Angelina. Why would I apologize? I didn't do anything wrong!" Angelina snapped, standing up suddenly.

"Are you talking about Fred?" Katie and Alicia nodded, "Of course you should apologize, Angelina. You know how Fred is with his Joke Shop. He'd probably massacre Lee if he said anything bad about it. I suppose you're lucky he fancies you." Kori had just walked in, her chestnut hair bobbing in the ponytail she'd apparently hastily put it up in.

"Fancies me!!??" Angelina sputtered.

"Of course." Kori replied calmly. "Anyone with half of a brain could see that."

"Well, I must have less than half a brain. Fred doesn't fancy me! That's crazy talk, that is."

"Fred fancies you." the three girls said in unison, to which they grinned.

"Fred doesn't fancy me."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not." Angelina walked down the stairs leading to the common rooms from the girls' dorms.

"Yes, he does. Wait- Oy, Alaysia! Come here a minute!" Alicia yelled across the common room, which got her quite a few angry looks from studying students.

"Yeah?" A short girl asked as she walked up to the group of girls.

"Does Fred fancy Angie, here?" Alicia asked, a smug look on her face.

"Fred Weasley?" she asked, her petite nose scrunched up. Her black hair had several dark brown streaks and was pulled up in a loose bun for comfort.

"Yeah, Fred Weasley." Katie said, she was wearing the same smug look as Alicia.

"Do you need to ask?" she paused. "Of course he does, anyone could tell you that!"Alaysia laughed, her dark blue eyes sparkling like the night sky.

"Thank you, that'll be all." Alicia said, turning away. "There you have it. Fred fancies you." Angelina sighed.

"Oy, Miya, Kalypso, come here for a minute." Angelina called, somewhat worriedly.

The two girls walked over. One had midnight black hair that came midway down her back and the other had auburn-blonde hair to her shoulders.

"Yeah?" said the girl with the auburn-blonde hair, Miya.

"Fred doesn't fancy me. Right?" Angelina asked, doubtful now about her side of the story.

"Of course he does." Kalypso answered. Angelina looked to Miya, desperate for a second, third rather, opinion.

"They're right Angelina. Fred fancies you. He has for...what, two or three years now?" Miya said, laughing at Angelina's oblivious state.

"Hmpf." Angelina, er...said? and stalked up to the dormitories. _'They couldn't have told me before, could they? Honestly, I've been eyeing-I didn't just think that. I did not just think that! But, they couldn't have told me Fred has fancied me for YEARS! Isn't it part of their job description as my best friends to tell me these things!? Urgh!'_ She flopped down onto her bed, falsely angry and confused.

"Angelina!" Alicia, Katie, Kori and maybe Miya and Kalypso(Angelina couldn't tell by all the voices yelling her name and stomping up the stairs after her) yelled as they came up the stairs after her. Angelina shoved her face into her pillow and layed on her stomach. She heard as the girls piled into the room, but still wasn't sure on who was there.

"Angelina!" that was Kori's voice now.

"You couldn't have told me? You couldn't tell me Fred's fancied me for all these years? Was it that hard?" Angelina yelled, although it sounded like a mumble through the Gryffindor-colored pillow.

"We're sorry, Ang...elina." Katie.

Angelina groaned and flipped over, looking at her friends. Alicia, Katie, Kori, and Kalypso were crowded around her bed. Miya had apparently not cared enough to come up, Angelina made a mental note of that. She'd probably gone to drool over Devon, again.

"Of course you're sorry. Even Trelawny could tell me that you would say you're sorry. But, honestly, no one thought to mention that Fred's fancied me, not to mention probably been oggling me at Quidditch practise, for the past two or three YEARS!" Angelina groaned again.

"Oh, come on, Ang, don't be mad at us!" Kalypso put in, her voice high and screechy like it usually did when she was upset. _'What a drama queen.' _Angelina thought, bitterly.

"Oh, shut up." Angelina flopped back over, her face going back into the indent her face had made the previous time she'd had her face in it.

"Pft, fine then." Katie said, her voice scornful.

"Someone's PMSing." Kori said, to which the other girls giggled as they scurried out of the dorm room to leave a certain grumpy Gryffindor girl alone.

_'Fred fancies me?'_ she thought as she lay there and fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  Lol. A large mucho gracias to everyone that's reviewed so far, I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to show a bit more of Angelina and her friends, didn't want Fred(as much as I love my Fred huggles) in this chappie. By the way, when you review, should I make the next chapter about Fred, George, and Lee(and maybe a few of my own creations) like this one was about Angie and co. or not? Please tell me, I'm caught between the two(although leaning towards a Fred and co. chapter lol). Thanks a bunch, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! VIGILENCE! Lol.**


	5. Chapter Five: Of Angelina

Chapter Five: Of Angelina

"I think you fancy her, mate." George said, sitting down next to his twin brother on the floor of their dormitory.

"Fancy who?" Fred asked, absentmindedly. He was still looking down at the notebook in his hand, his face screwed up trying to do the math for the inventory sheet for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Angelina, of course." George said as he looked over Fred's shoulder. "Fifty-four, mate."

Fred hastily scribbled down fifty-four, but then realized what George had said. Fred's ginger head sprung up as he glared at his brother.

"I do not, nor have I ever, fancied Angelina Johnson. Except in first year, but that was before I knew her. She's a filthy, rotten, good-for-nothing bit-"

"Fred, face it, you fancy her." George tried to stifle a yawn as he got up and flopped onto his four-poster.

"Fancy who?" Lee asked, walking in. There was a dazed look on his face, the one George and Fred knew to be the one he wore when with, or just after leaving, Katie. Behind Lee were the other two boys who's dormitory that was, Kylob Mongumeree and Jamie Payle.

"Angelina." George replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, yeah. Of course you do, Fred." Lee said, with a shrug.

"Anyone with two eyes could see you drooling all over her, staring at her in class, and probably daydreaming that you're snogging her senseless." Jamie laughed. Fred's nostrils were flared now, but no one seemed to notice as they all laughed.

"The only person that probably doesn't know is Angelina, herself." Kylob put in, laughing even harder now.

"I don't fancy Angelina! I don't drool over her, I don't stare at her, and I don't daydream about her. You lot can just go to hell." Fred yelled before marching down the steps of the dormitory, through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and out onto the grounds.

"Tell me I fancy Angelina. I think I'd know who I fancy or don't fancy. The prats, who do they think they are? Honestly..." Fred mumbled to himself angrily as he walked over to a tree and plopped himself down.

"Besides, the last time I drooled on her was when I fell asleep on her hand and woke up to her screaming that I drooled on her. And, I don't stare at her...often. And the last time I daydreamed about snogging Angelina was...oh, damn. That was last week." Fred continued to mumble to himself.

"I don't even think Angelina's pretty... those chocolate brown eyes, and wavy brown hair, and her flawless skin. No, not pretty at all. That, that right there is beautiful. Oh, damn. I fancy Angelina." Fred said aloud. This statement was followed by a string of curse words most people never even knew existed. Fred sighed and slouched against the tree, closing his eyes and letting the sun fall on his ginger eyelashes.

A/N: Sorry this chappie is so short, I simply couldn't think of anything else. The next chapter will either be filled with fluff or molasses. Or both, we'll have to see what comes out of these fingers of mine, won't we? And, I'm gonna need a few more reviews, do you understand me?


	6. Chapter Six: By The Lake

**Chapter Six: By The Lake**

Somehow she knew her destination, it was at the top of the long flight of stairs. It seemed like hours until she got there, and when she did she was looking out over a balcony. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" She looked down to see an all-too familiar head of ginger hair and those bright blue eyes looking up at her. She gasped and blinked, getting used to the darkness of the dormitory rooms. It had only been a dream, yet it had seemed so real. She sighed, rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

She stood up, and pulled on some shoes. The rhythmic snores of Kori, Alicia, Kalypso, and Miya surrounded her. Angelina tiptoed down the stairs and through the portrait hole, careful to not make any noise and not get caught out of her common room after dark. She stepped out onto the crisp grounds of Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow he knew his destination, it was right through the bushes there. It seemed like hours until he crossed the seemingly short distance, but when he did he looked up to see a balcony. Atop the balcony was a familiar, yet beautiful, girl with wavy dark brown hair. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" He found himself saying, although the will was not his. He blinked, it was dark out now. It must've been a good few hours ago that he'd fallen asleep there. The dream was still there, just lurking behind his eyelids. He rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes.

He merely layed there for a while, getting used to being awake. He definately was not a morning person. Alright, it wasn't morning, but he'd just woken up, which gave it the morning feel. After a few minutes he heard the door open and close. He hid behind the tree, not wanting to get caught after hours.

Angelina began the walk across the grounds over to the lake, she loved watching the giant squid at night. Of course, no one knew about her night-time strolls and dreamy gazes as the squid splashed and kerplunked in the water.

Fred looked from behind the tree carefully, he expected the worst, like Snape briskly walking around the grounds looking for stragglers he could give detention to. Fred was relieved when he saw it was merely Angelina, until he remembered their fight. He struggled with himself, walk out and talk to her, or stay hidden and wait until she leaves.

Angelina walked up to the lake and sat down on the moist soil, her comfortable, baggy pants getting a mud-stain she'd have a hard time explaining to the girls about later. Fred took a deep breath and walked out there moments after she sat down. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her, so he sat down beside her, not saying a word.

Fred could feel the mud staining his good pants. His mother would have a fit when he got home and she saw it. Fred didn't care. Angelina looked up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes, surprisedly. Fred shrugged to the unspoken question, "When did you get here, and how?" Angelina looked away to the lake as one of the giant squid's tentacles flapped down onto the water.

"I'm sorry, Ang." Fred said, quietly after a few minutes.

"Angelina. And, I'm the one that should be sorry. Not you, you had every right to be mad at me, I should never have said anything bad about you." Angelina repied, just as quietly. 'Kerplunk-splash' went the squid.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have over-reacted! I know you didn't mean it, it's stupid of me to hold a grudge against you." Fred picked up a stone and skipped it over the lake, 1, 2, 3 skips. Then it hit the squid. The giant squid's tentacles splashed noisily a few times and water sprayed up onto the bank, soaking both Fred and Angelina. "Oh, shit!" Fred exclaimed, standing up and holding a hand out to Angelina to help her up. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that..."

"It's ok. I'm really not that wet, and, er...I guess I needed a bath, now I smell like the lake instead of the little bit of body odor that gathered since I took a shower this morning." she replied, sarcastically. Fred grinned.

"Wanna walk and talk?" he asked, the infamous Weasley grin plastered onto his face. Angelina shivered and nodded. "Are you cold?" She nodded again. Fred walked over to the tree to find his light coat right under the tree where he'd accidentally left it. "Here, although it won't be much use with that soaking t-shirt you got on."

"I'll just have to take my shirt off then, won't I?" Angelina asked, holding the jacket in her hand. "Well? Turn around!" Fred did as he was told, and Angelina turned too. She didn't want Fred peeking at her, it just wouldn't be right, and Angelina knew he would peek. And sure enough, when Fred was sure she wasn't looking, he turned around and saw her back, shiny with the moisture from her shirt. He turned back around as she pulled the jacket close over her. "Okay, I'm done."

Fred turned back around to see Angelina in her moist and baggy(yet comfortable) pants with the mud-stain on the back from the bank and Fred's jacket with the Gryffindor emblem sewn all over it. That had been thanks to Hermione's not-so-expert magical sewing, it had been a Christmas present, meant to be a nice gesture. And, if you squinted with one eye and shut the other, it didn't look half bad, plus it was warm and comfortable. Her hair was slightly wet, which gave it a sleek and shiny look, much different than her usual dry and wavy look. "Beautiful" Fred mumbled.

"What was that Fred?" Angelina asked, hearing the mumble, yet not the exact word.

"Oh, nothing. Walk for two around the grounds after hours?" he asked, putting his arm out. Angelina enlaced her arm in his and they began their stroll, quiet at first.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. Note, that I don't own Romeo and Juliet, although I don't think anyone that can read thought I did. Next chappie should come soon, sooner with more REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Sunrise

**Chapter 7: Sunrise**

"You know, you never did really tell me why I can't call you Angie." Fred said, after a long period of silence.

"I know." she replied, not wanting to get into this. It was almost perfect, standing there with Fred after hours.

"Care to tell me" there was that infamous Weasley Twin Grin again. Angelina sighed and after a few moments began to talk.

"When I was little" Angelina began, shakily and quietly"my dad used to pick me up and throw me in the air, you know? I remember him throwing me up and catching me...he'd pretend to miss and when I screamed and yelled at him for it, he'd say, 'Don't worry, Angel, I'll never let you fall!' and I'd start giggling again when he kissed me on my cheek, because he used to leave a little stuble there." she paused"After...after he died, it's just too painful..." tears were running down her cheeks now, and Fred pulled her into a hug. They stood there, in the middle of the grounds in the middle of the night, Angelina crying and Fred stroking her hair. It had seemed like it had been at least an hour before Angelina pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes. Fred smiled, halfheartedly.

"I just don't want to be hurt again." Angelina finished. Fred nodded and they continued walking. It was a while before anything was said again, but the silence was comforting.

"You know, they said I fancy you." Fred said and, automatically, Angelina knew that 'they' were George, Lee, and whomever else had been nearby.

"Really? They said you fancy me, too." and Fred knew Angelina was talking about Katie, Alicia, Kori, and anyone who had poked their head in for the gossip. "What do you say"Angelina asked, finally.

'I say I fancy you.' Fred thought, without thinking(If you get my drift). "I say that you're the most beautiful girl in the school, and that I fancy you, if you want me to be truthful." he said, not looking at Angelina. Why was it so hard to say that to Angelina when he had no problem sweet-talking any other girl?

Angelina looked up at him, amazed and shocked. She most certainly hadn't expected that answer. "R-really" she managed to choke out. Fred nodded. They walked in silence, but the silence was comforting, neither making the other feel like they should say something.

When Angelina looked up from her shoes, she saw probably the most fabulous thing she'd seen in all her life. It was gorgeous. The lake with the hidden and sleeping squid glistening in the early morning sunlight, the sun just peaking over the trees and mountains in the horizon with brilliant shades of orange, pink, purple, and gold.

"We should probably be getting back now." Angelina said quietly. Fred nodded, after he looked up to see the sun was now rising.

They walked through the school quietly and stealthily, not wanting to get caught. But, that was to no prevail. As they rounded a corner not too far from the Gryffindor Common Room, Professor Snape was walking down the hall towards them. "Shit." Fred cursed, quietly.

Professor Snape glared at them, his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Out after hours, Mr.Weasley and Miss.Johnson? Twenty points from Gryffindor each, and detention with me tonight, in the dungeons. Now, get back to your common room" He said, his voice in the usual drawling, loathsome tone. Fred scowled at Snape behind his back as he briskly walked away from them, and gave a deep sigh. They continued walking without a sound, there was no need for words to express their shared hatred for Snape. They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was snoring loudly(and it sounded as if she may have been drunk, too), her head leaned up against the pillar in the portrait.

"Pleperi Flimbard." Angelina and Fred said in unison. The portrait swung open with a grunt from The Fat Lady and the two walked inside.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Fred said.

"Yeah" Angelina said. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Fred on his cheek. "I'll see you later." she said and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm rooms.

Fred touched his cheek, standing there shocked for a moment, before retiring to his dorm room aswell.

A/N: I like this chapter...it's a little short, but I really like it. I'm feeling a lack of reviews here :( PLEASE REVIEW! I refuse to update if I don't get at least four reviews after I post this chapter! Tell your family, friends, heck- tell you're goldfish if you'd like I WANT REVIEWS! Lol. Well, hope you liked.


	8. Chapter Eight: Morning Rituals

**Chapter 8: Morning Rituals**

Angelina walked out of the bathroom, a towel in her hand, drying her hair. She didn't bother standing in there long, it would be only moments after the shower was turned off that Alicia would come pounding on the door.

"Thank you!" Alicia said, before scurrying into the bathroom. Typical Alicia.

"You should let me braid your hair Ang...elina." Kori said, yawning. She wouldn't get to go in the shower until Alicia finished. It was that way every morning. Unless the younger girls finished first, then Kori would use one of theirs. It was an agreement the younger girls and the older girls had been making since...well, probably since the school started. If a shower was open in a younger girl's room and an older girl was still waiting for another older girl to get out, they were to come and tell said older girl so that she could use their shower. In return, the older girls helped the younger girls with their problems, like teachers, homework, pretty much anything.

"Why? Can't I just throw it up in a ponytail?" Angelina replied with a shrug.

"No, now get over here." Angelina obliged. Kori, apparently, didn't want to braid Angelina's hair as she had said. Angelina could feel the hard pulling of corn rolls going on on top of her head. Kori constantly said that Angelina looked beautiful with corn rolls, ever since she had gotten them done in second year. Kori had learned to do them after that, and was always playing with Angelina's locks.

"Yeah, braiding my hair alright." Angelina laughed.

"Be quiet, Kalypso's still asleep!" Kori giggled.

"Not anymore, she isn't!" Kalypso said, groggily. She sat up.

"Umm, we umm finished with our shower if you umm want to umm use it." a small girl, a first year, stuttered.

"Take it Kalypso, I'm doing Angelina's hair." Kori told Kalypso.

"Alright, thanks Kor. Thanks Kathryn, lead the way." Kalypso said, following the nervous first year girl.

"So, you're not mad at us anymore. Right?" Kori asked after a few moments.

"No, I'm not." Angelina replied. Kori sighed, happily.

"Good, cause you know I hate it when you're mad at us, girl. What do you want to do today, anyway?"

"I dunno. Where did the week go? I could've sworn it was just yesterday that we were at Hogsmeade." Angelina sighed. "Ouch, watch it, Kor!"

"Sorry! What's going on with Fred anyway?" Kori asked, being more careful. Angelina blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, er, nothing different from yesterday." she said, quickly.

"Oh, really? I'm not as stupid as I look, Ang. I know you go out and watch the squid pretty much every night. You were out there thinking about him and about what we said, weren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Angelina asked, surprised.

"I followed you one time, of course." Kori laughed at Angelina's surprise.

"You followed me just to see where I went?" Angelina laughed. "You're crazy, Kori! Why didn't you just watch from the window?"

"Well, smart one, I didn't know you went outside where I could see you from the window. I thought maybe you went off to meet some secret Slytherin boyfriend or something juicy like that. The squid isn't your secret boyfriend, I presume?" The topic of Fred was forgotten, much to Angelina's approval.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, Koriana! They might try and keep us apart!" Angelina cried out dramatically. Kori and Angelina burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright. Keep still, now." Kori finished Angelina's hair with the two quiet the rest of the time. It was perfect timing, Alicia jumped out of the shower at the same time that Kori finished Angelina's hair.

"Kalypso using a different shower?" Alicia asked, taking out her wand.

"Yeah." Kori replied, walking into the shower. It wouldn't be long now, Kori didn't take half as long as Alicia did in the shower.

"Mimenchuo" Alicia muttered, pointing at her hair. "Gets it dry everytime." Alicia grinned. She'd spent hours in the library looking for a spell to use to dry her hair. It probably wouldn't have taken so long if Alexa Hannet hadn't had it checked out for the three hours she'd been looking. Angelina had laughed then, and she laughed now.

"You make it seem like you're doing a cheesy commercial for the stupid spell!" Alicia looked puzzled. "Muggle thing, don't worry about it." Angelina supplied, and Alicia shrugged.

"So, I take it you're not mad at us for telling you the truth anymore?" Alicia asked.

"No, I just got done telling Kori that." Angelina replied.

"Phew, good! You're the best at the cold shoulder, and you know it, Ice Queen." Katie laughed as she walked in.

"Ice Queen Angelina Johnson, you must admit, it has a nice ring to it." Alicia said.

"Hey, I'm no Ice Queen." Angelina said, turning her head and thrusting her nose in the air snootily. Everyone laughed.

"Nice hair, Angelina. You should let Kori do it more often." Katie said, sitting down on Kori's bed next to Angelina.

"So, Ice Queen, do you finally believe us?" Alicia asked, styling her hair in front of a mirror hanging next to her bed.

"Well, I guess Ice Queen Angelina has a nice ring to it." Angelina shrugged.

"Not about that, about Fred, silly!" Katie whacked Angelina's shoulder.

"Hey, don't whack me!" Angelina grabbed Kori's pillow of off her bed and whacked Katie with it. This erupted into a full-fledge pillow fight.

"So, Frederick, where did you go yesterday?" George asked, waiting for Lee who was waiting for Jamie to get out of the shower. The boys didn't have a clever agreement like the girls did. They just dealt with waiting.

"Yes, where did you go? And when did you come back? We waited up for you, mate." Lee put in.

"I was just outside. I came back late. By the way, I have detention with Snape tonight, he caught me out late." Fred yawned. He'd lost alot of sleep last night by walking with Angelina. _But, it had all been worth it_, Fred thought.

"Oh. Look, we're sorry mate. We didn't mean to make you mad, alright? We were just fooling around with you." George said.

"Yeah, even if we do think you fancy Angelina." Lee added, grinning. He knew it was a prize grin, it always worked with Katie.

"It's alright, I guess." a noise that sounded much like the roar from Gryffindor's house animal came from the area of Fred's stomach. "Well, I'm gonna head down to breakfast before my stomach wakes up anyone that isn't awake, see you later." Fred said, heading out of the room and down the stairs.

A/N: I like this chapter, as useless as it may seem(and probably is, lol). I dunno, I just like having more of Angie and her friends without Fred, it seems nessacary. And besides, then I can keep Fred all to myself huggles a red-headed twin

You all like me, you really like me! Alright, yes, I'm over-reacting. But, eight chapters is a record for me! This is how far I am with my book, too. Lol. I finished chapter 8 for that today too. If you all are bored, waiting for my next chapter, I've got plenty of other things to keep you occupied , I've got two one-shots and two other fanfics I'm working on(I think I updated them this week too, I'm on a roll!), so feel free to read and review those too! ;)

KitKat001- Heya! Glad you decided to read this! Wow, that's one long review! Lol. I haven't written any George/Alicia, but stay tuned with this. My crazy head has a few ideas for upcoming events, even if I write as I go. Lol. Who knows what chapter 9 will bring...LOL. You're right about the George-Fred thing in chapter three, I hadn't realized that at all! But, it seems I made up for it in chapter five, lol. I got an all caps 'this chapter was so good' from you, so I'm guessing it made up for it...? Lol. You liked the jacket part? Good! I have no idea where I got that idea, but it came and I went with it! Lol. And, I loved your idea(UPDATE!) so much I decided to go with it. Lol. Thanks for the wonderful compliments and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the other ones! Lol, you and the red-haired twin(who isn't George), the author(who most definately would never be Jo), and all of the other "reviewers". Haha. And, thanks! I take such great pride in my spelling(watch, I'll have spelled things wrong now), I'm so haughty like that. LOL! I take it as a big compliment, since I want to be an English teacher and all(I mean, who's heard of an English teacher who spells every other word wrong? It's quite contradictory)! By the way, UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON!

Anyway, for anyone who feels left out because I didn't write a big long reply to their review, it's because lots of my reviews are 'This is good, keep going with it!' and I'm just not gonna take the time to say 'Thanks, I'm glad you like it' ten different times. Lol. So, tu escribes grande er...review y escribo grande...reply. Yes, I need to take more Spanish, I know. But, hey I have a 100 in there and I've aced both the tests we've had(don't you just love how I toot my own horn, so to speak). Yes, I believe I'm a tad hyper at the moment and I should probably shut up now. But, remember- you write big review and I write big reply. Lol. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!


	9. Chapter Nine: Confessions and Sweets

Chapter Nine: Confessions and Sweets

"Alright, to breakfast we go." Kori laughed, walking out of the shower. "Well, if you lot are done with the pillow fight that is." she giggled, seeing the three girls attacking each other with pillows. They stopped, looked at each other, and all threw their pillow at Kori at the same time. Everyone laughed and they headed down for breakfast.

"Did you see what Mariana was wearing yesterday? It was so horrific, it all clashed and...ugh, I thought she'd lost her mind!" Alicia was rambling about something or other again. "Aren't I right Angelina?" she said, breaking Angelina's train of thought.

"Yeah, of course, Leesh!" Angelina pretended to care about the conversation. She turned her head back and the first thing she saw was a ginger head of hair and deep blue eyes. He looked down, as did she. Neither wanted to be seen watching the other. Angelina felt the color rise in her cheeks and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Oh, and Angelina, you need to remind me to ask Tara if I can borrow that skirt she wore last week, George and I might do something soon and I want to wear it. Did you see it, Katie? It was so adorable! Right, Angelina?" Alicia continued.

"Err, yeah, right." Angelina faked attention again. She glanced at Fred quickly when they passed him, and he was looking the other way.

"Hey, Angelina, you alright?" Kori asked, quietly, from next to her. Alicia was still going on and Katie was listening intently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, alright." Angelina said, her attention shifting from Fred to Kori. After last night, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to him. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About...?" Kori asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Koriana..." Angelina began, and sighed.

"What Angelina?" Angelina shrugged, looking away. Kori grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table, grabbing a few muffins for them to eat.

"What! Where are we going?" Angelina cried, as Kori yanked her out of the giant doors and through several hallways before she plopped onto the floor, pulling Angelina down with her.

"So, what's up?" she asked with all the ease in the world. Kori almost made it seem like she hadn't just dragged Angelina through what seemed like half the school.

"Nothing, Koriana." Angelina looked away from her friend's watchful eye.

"Don't you lie to me Angelina Johnson." she scolded.

"I'm not lieing, Kor."

"Yes, you are. I know when you're lieing, so spill." Koriana replied, staring at Angelina's turned head.

"Kori, you know how I go visit the squid, right?" Kori nodded, "Last night, I went out...and Fred was there." Angelina began the story, a few tears welled up when she told Kori about her dad, and Kori listened patiently.

"Wow. So, you've got detention tonight with Snape? And then, before you went to bed, you kissed Fred Weasley?" Kori repeated the last parts of the story to make sure she'd heard them right.

"Yeah." Angelina replied, quietly, and looked away from Kori.

"That, my friend, is amazing. Except for the detention part, that kinda sucks. I bet you two will start going out, and then you'll get married and have little Fred's and oh, they'll be so adorable! And, one of those little cuties will be my godson or goddaughter and I'll spoil them rotten! Oh, and I'll be a bridesmaid at your wedding! Oh, Angelina!" Angelina was giggling, despite her unsure mood.

* * *

"Fred, oh Freddy! FRED!" Lee was screaming in Fred's ear now, as he'd been trying to get his friend's attention for at least five minutes.

"Huh, what, mate?" Fred's attention snapped back down like a piano off of a roof.

"Want my piece of bacon?" he asked, innocently.

"Your piece of bacon?" Fred asked, incredulously, "You yell in my ear for five minutes straight and ask me if I want your piece of bacon?" He sighed and looked at his plate before reaching over and taking Lee's piece of bacon.

"You okay, mate?" Lee asked, somewhat concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fred shrugged the question off.

"You've been quiet all through breakfast. I'm your twin, I know when something's up." George let himself into the conversation.

"Nothing's up. Everything is just peachy." Fred snapped, excusing himself from breakfast and walking briskly out of the Great Hall.

His body automatically turned towards the door to the grounds, but changed his mind. The grounds just brought back memories of last night, which he still couldn't bring himself to believe. Instead, he walked up towards the Room of Requirement. When it was too cold, raining, or snowing outside and Fred had to think, he'd go there.

He walked past three times thinking, 'I need somewhere to think, somewhere peaceful. With chocolate chip muffins, and some Bertie Botts.' A door appeared, and Fred quickly walked in.

Inside, the walls were a calm blue and cushions were scattered about the room for seating. In the middle of the room, a round table with one chair stood. On top was his requested Bertie Bott's and chocolate chip muffins, along with Ice Mice, chocolate frogs, and dozens of other sweets to make your teeth rot.

"Good, I'll just sit here and think. Oh, acid pops, and jelly slugs!" he said aloud, meanwhile eating some fizzing whizbees and opening the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans container.

It might have been said that Fred Weasley did more eating than thinking while in the Room of Requirement, but no one was there to witness, so no one said anything.

A/N: -cries- I am so so so so so so sorry! I haven't written anything in SO LONG! I was suffering from severe Writer's Block, which means I couldn't think of something for my novel and was so discouraged that everything in my mind went blank and I was unable to think of anything to write.

paixamouretchocolat: Hehe, I knew that. No, you think I'm lieing, but I really did know that! I've called them corn rolls since the beginning of time, lol, old habits die hard. I'll try and make sure not to do that again, hehe. Glad you like the story, though!

Kit: -cringe- Don't hurt me, I didn't mean to get severe Block! About the switch, I swear I create the line when on WordPad and then it goes -poof- when I upload it on here. Grr. -Must remember to put line, must remember to put line- I apologize for any inconvenience or confusion! Lol. The evil cookies will not attack me, for now I have updated. Was majorly miffed when I wrote half of a chapter of KISA(also known as Knight In Shining Armor), and it was a hilarious-no, nevermind, you'll read it when I rewrite it -wink-, and then my computer went beserk and I lost it all. Grr. Will try and work on that now!

Hope you lot like this chapter! It's not very interesting, but much needed, in my opinion.


	10. Chapter Ten: Iced

Chapter 10: Iced

"Where's Fred?" Angelina asked suddenly. It was around six o'clock and all the Gryffindor 6th year girls(and one fifth year girl) were in their dormitory. Alicia and Katie were on Alicia's bed, lying on their stomachs, legs flailing in the air. Occasionally they giggled or murmured to each other, pointing with excitement, laughter, or sometimes rage at the moving pictures in the latest _Teen Witch_ magazine. Kalypso was sitting with her back to the wall, knees hugged close. She was writing something or other, probably doing some homework. Kori, Essie, and Miya were sitting in a circle on the floor by Essie's bed. Essie's long blonde hair was thrown over her red and yellow chest, her back leaning against it. The chest was old, passed down through her family. They were silently doing their homework, Kori doing Divination(because she was best at making up horrible stuff), Essie doing Transfiguration, and Miya doing Muggle Studies(since she was muggle born). When they finished, they switched and copied what the other had written(changing a few words here and there so they wouldn't get caught cheating). Angelina was on her bed, reading _Quidditch Strategies- Secrets from a Quidditch Genius_(which Angelina would tell you was complete rubbish in a hurry).

As soon as she finished the two words, five heads snapped up to look at her, quizzically. Only Kori replied calmly, "Common room." She knew what was going on, but everyone else was confused. Angelina folded the page over, to remember her spot(she planned on writing a letter to the author with all of his mistakes, which would be just about the whole book), and left the room. She was well aware of Katie, Alicia, Kalypso, Essie, and Miya's questions and whispers, but she kept going. Angelina descended the stairs and spotted the back of Fred's ginger head. Somehow she knew it was Fred and not George, although she couldn't explain how.

"Oy, Fred!" she said loudly. Fred turned around, looked at Angelina for a moment, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, well, er...Angelina. I was just...leaving." he replied, standing up and quickly exiting the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I don't know, Angelina...he's been acting strange today, though. Fred was missing for hours earlier." George shrugged in response to Angelina's unasked question.

She furrowed her brows and frowned for a moment before following him out the door. "Fred!" Angelina yelled down the hall, running to catch up from him. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm, uh, going...to...uh," Fred stalled trying to think of a suitable lie. "Bye!" he apparently couldn't think of one so he jumped onto the staircase as it started to move and sprinted down the stairs until he was out of sight. Angelina sighed, grumpily. It was plain as day that he was avoiding her. She stood there for a few moments, staring at where Fred's figure had been.

"6:11..."Angelina muttered and then smiled a bit. She had a plan. Angelina suddenly remembered how mad she was at Fred and stomped back through the common room(practically shouting "Pinkledrops" at the Fat Lady who muttered something about kids and manners while she swung open) and into her dorm room. She plopped down on her bed angrily and almost ripped the book in half, she opened it so hard.

She felt twelve eyes staring at her as she tryed(and failed) to concentrate on _Quidditch Strategies- Secrets From a Quidditch Genius_. Angelina could feel unwanted tears welling up in her eyes, and the page started getting blurry. By that point, Kori had gotten up(everyone else in shock, wondering what the problem was) and sat down on Angelina's bed next to her. Angelina looked up. "I hate Fred Weasley." she whispered before laying her head on Kori's shoulder and all-out sobbing.

"Why does she hate Fred? What's going on?" Alicia asked, worriedly. She, Katie, Essie, Miya, and Kalypso had gathered around Angelina's bed by now, too.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Kori asked Angelina, who was still sobbing into her shoulder. Angelina nodded her approval and Kori explained the best she could. Angelina's sobs soon subsided, but her head remained in it's spot on Kori's now wet shoulder. The girls 'awwed' and gasped at all the right places, and Kori finally finished, telling them about the kiss. Now Kori was stuck, she had no idea what had happened to change Angelina's feelings for Fred so drastically in such a short period of time.

Angelina picked her head up off of Kori's shoulder. "I went down to talk to Fred," she began quietly,"And he said he had to go and rushed off. When I followed him and asked him where he was going, he didn't answer me. He just jumped onto the stairs, which were changing again, and sprinted off." she sighed grumpily again.

"What a jerk!" Alicia screeched. Katie nodded enthusiasticly, it looked like she was going to nod her head off.

"Well, when are you going to clobber him? I want to help!" Kalypso exclaimed.

"I'm going to clobber him after I talk to him." Angelina replied, slyly.

"Really? I would rather clobber then talk..." Miya said, stupidly. It was obvious Angelina had a plan. "This is another one of my blonde-even-though-my-hair-is-mostly-auburn moments...isn't it?" she asked after a few moments of everyone staring at her silently.

"Yeah, yeah, it was." Kalypso nodded, and everyone turned their head back to Angelina, intently waiting for her to spill. The day had just gotten much more interesting.

**A/N: Erm...hi? It's only been...er, 21 days since I updated / Sorry, ya'll! Didn't mean to, but I got so STUCK! But, here you go! Getting interesting...I think.**

**Kit- Hey, love! Yay, you're finally back! And your chapter rocks the dog house! LOL! Viruses should die. Hmpf. Lol. No, I can assure you I have never read the parts of your story about Lee and his bacon! And to think, I almost put sausage! A tiny voice in the back of my mind was saying, "No, no, not sausage! Bacon! Bacon!" I will, from this day forth, call it my Kit Voice. LOL. I ate the cookie that jumped out of my closet! You'll have to replace it, but it WAS good! LOL! **

**A big 'Heya!' to my new reviewers, and my old ones! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise...although maybe I shouldn't promise that... CONSTANT VIGILANCE and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Murdering Fred

Chapter 11- Murdering Fred

"You're late." Professor Snape snapped. Angelina turned her head back to glance at Fred. He merely shrugged and took a seat as far away from Angelina as possible, in the back. Snape glared at him for a moment or two, pure distaste clear in his face.

"Professor Dumbledore has called a Teacher's Meeting. You two will be in the Great Hall, mopping up the floor. Hand over your wands," he spat out, grabbing Angelina and Fred's wands, "I will be back in two hours. If the floor does not meet my approval, I will dirty it again and you will start all over." He didn't wait for a response, but swept out the door. Fred quickly got up, and probably sprinted to the Great Hall.

Two hours ago, the Gryffindor girls had been heatedly discussing Angelina's plan. It, of course, was no longer identifiable in the new plan. The girls had ripped it to shreds and put it back together again, only better this time. Kalypso had probably contributed the most. She was well known for being outspoken and fiery, but it was much to Angelina's advantage.

"Gyarf!" Fred yelled. "Woo oo geroff me?" his face flat against the floor caused his speech to be slurred a bit.

"No." Angelina replied, coolly. She had tackled Fred, by Kalypso's suggestion, and she now sat saddled on him. She, however, loosened up a bit so that he could talk properly.

"Angelina, have you gone mad?" he asked, struggling to look up at her.

"Yes, I quite think so," Angelina said, ponderingly, "But, not quite as mad as you, Fred Weasley!" Fred looked at her questioningly. "Don't give me that look, you _know_ what I am talking about."

"No, actually, I don't think I do. Could you shift to the right a little bit, you weigh more than I thought." Angelina frowned at him for a moment, but scooched to the right a few centimeters.

"Why were you avoiding me today?" she asked, angrily.

"Avoiding you? Why, Angelina! Why would I do such a thing?" he replied.

"You see, that was my question. You're supposed to answer me, not repeat me." she snapped, icily.

"Fine, fine. No need to murder me, although if you sit on me much longer you might do just that."

"Just answer me!" she snapped, getting fed up with his stalling.

"Er...well, wait! What was the question again?" he replied, confusedly.

"Honestly Fred, I'm serious!" Angelina cried.

"I am, too! I forgot the question!" he screwed his face up in mock thought, "Oh, right. Why am I avoiding you." Minutes went by and still Fred hadn't said anything.

"I don't know why I even bothered! I told you things I haven't even told Kori and Alicia last night, and you can't even tell me why you were avoiding me today." she practically yelled before making to get up. "Let go of me, Fred." she said, her tone showing that if he didn't let her go she wouldn't hesitate to punch him.

"No, Angelina." he said, rather bravely. Angelina wasn't a force to be reckoned with. And, true to her tone, she punched him. Straight on his perfect little nose, which instantly began spewing scarlet droplets of blood. Angelina just glared at him, smugly. His arm still securely circled her around her waist. "Merlin, Angelina! You are trying to murder me, aren't you?" his free hand had flown to his now gushing nose.

"If I wasn't before, I am now." she replied darkly, trying to pull out of Fred's death grip. He was silent, trying to clot his bleeding nose while holding Angelina around the waist. She was still pulling and thrashing about, trying to get up. The scarlet drops had finally stopped gushing, and Fred pulled his now completely red hand away from his nose. There was blood everywhere on his face, running down his chin, down his neck, and staining his white shirt.

"Angelina...please?" Fred whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What Fred? I'm not sorry if that's what you're waiting for. And, if you don't let me go, I won't be sorry for breaking your nose, either." her voice, much unlike Fred's soft pleading one, was loud and icy.

"Angelina...I'm...I'm sorry." Angelina was shaking her head, no, tears that wanted to be icy and cold were slowly spilling over her eyes. "Angelina, listen to me! Would you please stop crying? Angelina, you...you know me. Right?" Angelina looked at him funny, tears still streaming down her face. She nodded.

"Have I ever had a steady relationship?" he asked quietly. She shook her head, no. "Do you know why?" she shook her head, no, again.

"It's...it's because I'm scared, Ang!" he was whispering to her again, and she could hardly hear him. "I'm scared, okay? Does that solve your problem?" She nodded. Fred slowly pulled his arm back from Angelina's waist and Angelina, just as slowly, stood up. She began stepping quickly backwards and sat down at the table behind her, without looking. Angelina sat on a wet mop, and stood up. She removed it from underneath her and sat back down. Her eyes were far off, and she seemed to be thinking.

Fred pulled himself up and looked around for a cloth or something to wipe himself off. He picked up a somewhat dirty rag and wiped the scarlet blood off of his face and hands. Angelina still looked like she was there physically, but elsewhere mentally.

Fred, grumpily, continued to mop the floor. It was 9:00, Snape would be back in about an hour to see how they had done. If anything, the blood had made the floor worse than before and Fred found himself scrubbing at the already staining blood.

**A/N: Heya! What? Me, leave you with a cliffhanger? Never! Oh, wait, yes I believe I kind of just did...MUAHAHAHA! I'm starting to line up chapters while I'm on a roll so I've already finished the next chapter! I love this chapter. I think it's the best yet, but that's just me. What do you think? It shows Fred's weak and defenseless side and Angelina's fierce and fiery side. I had to rewrite some of it because of a thunderstorm that shut my computer off, but it still came out really good. Right? I was gonna put this up tomorrow(a week after I last updated) but decided not to wait. So, this comes to you a day early CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Great Hall Ocean

Chapter Twelve: The Great Hall Ocean

"Are you going to help me or sit there like a bump on a log?" Fred snapped. Angelina's eyes focused on Fred suddenly.

"Sit here like a bump on a log." she replied drily, although her face was anything but. Fred rolled his eyes, but continued mopping. Angelina stood up, and grabbed her own mop. "I lied." she stated a few minutes later, simply, not giving any explanation.

"Um, about what?" Fred asked, yet again confused.

"About not being sorry. I'm so sorry, does your nose still hurt?" Angelina gushed. She had tried being tough about this, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was alright.

"Yeah, a little bit." he replied, touching his nose tenderly.

"I'm sooo sorry!" she repeated.

"Hey, it's alright. At least I know you can take care of yourself." he replied, shrugging her sympathy off. Angelina smiled, and Fred did, too. Before they knew it, they were standing only centimeters away from each other, their lips touching.

They stood that way for what seemed like forever before Angelina broke away. "Snape's coming in half an hour. We seriously need to get to work or risk being here for another two hours." Fred nodded and kissed her again, lightly this time. "I have an idea." she smiled.

Line Goes Here-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Fred asked, sceptically.

"Of course I'm almost sure! I saw it on a muggle tv show once." she smiled, pouring another bucketful of soapy water onto the already sopping floor.

"This will never work." Fred said.

"Shut up and help me!" Angelina retorted, grabbing another bucket. Fred sighed, shrugged and picked up a mop. The water, which was at least ankle deep, sloshed around.

"How are we going to get it dry?" he asked.

"Fred, you're a wizard...shit! I completely forgot we don't have our wands. Got any ideas?"

"Well, no, not really. Unless..." Fred walked over to the door and opened it. He threw Angelina a triumphant grin and jogged away, leaving Angelina in ankle deep water with a mop in her hand and Snape coming in five minutes.

"Angelina, have you met Dobby, the house elf?" he asked, grinning. A house elf was standing next to him, an oversized red hat with white candy canes on it sat upon his head. There was a green sock with yellow blinking stars on his left foot and a brown sock with scarlet quaffles on his right foot.

"No, I...er, don't believe I've had the pleasure." she stammered, trying not to gawk at the house elf's strange appearance.

"Dobby is pleased to meet Angelina Johnson. Dobby is glad he can help Fred Weasley and his friend, Angelina Johnson." he replied, excitedly. He pushed the over-sized hat out of his eyes.

Fred shrugged, 'Only hope!' he mouthed, quietly. Angelina nodded. "Dobby, do you know what to do?" he asked. Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers.

Angelina lurched forward. The floor was tilting towards a drain a few feet in front of the short house elf. Angelina turned around to see a massive wave of soapy water rushing towards her, about to fall on her. She closed her eyes, tight. It was never good to get soap in your eyes. Especially soap supplied by Snape. She braced herself for the water that would surely fall down on her.

Dry. She was dry. Why was she dry? She was supposed to be soaked. Fred. Fred was holding her arm. He had pulled her to the safe area. He smiled at her. The floor untilted and Dobby snapped his fingers again. Everything was dry, completely dry. The room was spotless.

"Look, we own you one, Dobby. But, you have to go." Fred said, practically shoving the elf out of the door. Only half a minute later, right on time, Professor Snape barged in. He inspected the room, everyone quiet.

"Go, and don't let me catch you out after hours again." he snapped, unhappily.

Angelina and Fred didn't need telling twice, they quickly got up and practically jogged to the common room. "Pinkledrops" Fred said. The Fat Lady sighed, but swung the portrait door open anyway.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Angelina laughed.

"Oh, yeah. You practically murdered me, we covered the floor of the Great Hall with soapy water, had a house elf that's mad as a hatter drain the room and then jogged back to the common room. Yeah, Angelina, that was loads of fun." Fred replied, sarcastically.

"Well, I have things to do. See you tomorrow?" Fred nodded and Angelina kissed his cheek. "G'night Fred!" Angelina said, and walked up the steps to her dormitory room.

"Goodnight, Angelina." Fred responded, although too late for Angelina to hear him.

**A/N: MUAHAHA! Fred is such a genius, isn't he? huggles the fred in my closet Yep, he rocks the dog house. LOL! It may seem like they got over it really quick, but this is Fred and Angelina we're talking about. Lol. We all know they love each other(or do they?), they can't help it. So, I'm done this extra early, by the time you actually read this chapter, it'll be two weeks after I've written this! LOL! I'm good. I'm also going to start one of my WIPs, but you won't see that until it's at least almost done Have a nice day and REVIEW! CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**

**Kit- OMG, thank you so much! I was smiling like mad after I read that! I thought you all would like that chapter. I did. Lol. Here's the next chapter, lol. I think this is gonna come to a close soon, though...**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Night Time Worries

**Chapter Thirteen: Night Time Worries**

"Oy, has two hours ever been so long?"Alicia practically shouted when Angelina walked into the dorm room. Everyone was looking expectantly up at her. Angelina smiled and then laughed at her friends, all sitting nearby the door. She was sure they had been waiting impatiently and checking their watches every other minute. Angelina quietly sat down cris-cross style and filled the circle the other girls had formed.

"Well?" Kalypso asked when Angelina didn't say anything.

"I made his nose bleed." she stated, looking at all their faces.

"Was that in the plan?" Katie asked, bewilderedly.

"Nope, but a good addition if I do say so myself." Kalypso laughed.

"Aww, was he okay?" Essie gushed, sympathetic towards the ever-charming Fred.

"How bad was it?" Kori enquired.

"Did you laugh? I would've laughed." Alicia laughed, free spiritedly.

"Woah! Can we please not all talk at once?" Angelina smiled. No, I think I might've fractured his nose or something, Essie! It was pretty bad, Kor, it didn't stop for like ten minutes! No, I didn't laugh." she answered all their questions.

"Well, what else happened?" Kalypso nudged Angelina on. So, Angelina told them the entire story. They all 'awed' when Angelina mentioned their kiss, and she blushed ferociously.

"See, everything worked out A-ok!" Katie grinned.

"Yep, but will it last?" Angelina asked, rhetorically. Everyone sighed and looked down, avoiding eye contact, almost as if they thought Angelina could read their thoughts merely by looking them straight in the eye.

"Right...well, I'm tired. Is anyone else tired? I think I'll be getting to sleep then..." Kori said quickly, getting up and laying down. Everyone else agreed and got ready for sleep. Angelina suddenly realized how tired she actually was and followed suit, laying down in her comfortable bed and drifting off into a fitful sleep...

"_Fred? Fred?" she was saying, frantically. "FRED! FRED!" she yelled as she fell into a menacingly dark hole and continued to fall and fall, screaming his name. Suddenly, she was no longer falling. But she hadn't hit the ground. It was like a scene change, and she was suddenly standing in the common room. In front of her, she saw a ginger head snogging a pretty brunette that she recognized as Carmen Collins. _

"_Fred?" she asked, quietly. The figure turned around, and it was indeed Fred. "Fred...Fred...how could you do this to me?" she sobbed, unable to hold back the tears. He only looked away...looked back at Carmen._

_Now Fred was massaging the back of a blonde, Bridget Mkensee, and occasionally kissing her neck affectionately. She continued to sob, mumbling Fred's name._

_If the last two images had sent her to tears, then this would surely kill her instantly. There Fred was, laying down on the comfortable couch. Cuddling with a girl she knew well...none other than Alicia Spinnet, her best friend._

"_No...no...Alicia! How could you do this to me, you're supposed to be my best mate...Ali..." she sobbed, collapsing on the floor and refusing to look at the two bodies._

"Angelina! Angelina, wake up, now!" Alicia was yelling in her ear, while Kori shook her. Angelina bolted awake, sweat covering her overheated body.

"It was just a bad dream, Angelina." Kori soothed her, patting her back as she let out a strangled sob.

"And, just a question, what did I do to you?"Alicia asked, looking at Angelina alarmed-ly.

"Nothing Leesh, it was just a dream." Angelina replied, realizing she must have been talking in her sleep.

"You know I'm your best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" Alicia queried, worriedly.

"I know." she replied, smiling, and getting up to take a shower.

"You were having a nightmare about Fred cheating on you, weren't you?" Kori asked when Angelina got out of the shower.

"Where's Alicia?" Angelina avoided the question.

"Second year bathroom. You were, weren't you?" Kori wouldn't let Angelina change the subject.

"Maybe... yes. How did you know?"

"Alicia was over talking to Katie, and you were muttering something about Fred. When Alicia came back you were talking about Alicia, I put two and two together." Kori replied, nonchalantly. Angelina just sighed. "They'd never do that to you, you know. Alicia wasn't lying, she really wouldn't do something like that to you. And Fred... Angelina, I won't lie to you. I have my doubts about him, but people do change. If he does cheat on you, then he doesn't deserve you. Don't worry, Ang."

"Thanks Kor." Angelina replied, giving Kori a hug and not realizing the abbreviation of her name.

"No problem, now come on I'm starved." Angelina nodded and they left for breakfast.

**A/N: Who's got a new computer? I got a new computer! Who's got an awesome dell in her room right by her bed? I DO! I love my computer to death huggles Hehe. It's awesome! I got it...a week or two ago. But I've been busy getting used to it and sending myself stuff from my old computer to this one and all that great stuff. So, here you go. Short, I know, but I wanted to get something out. Next? A chapter of KISA is what I'm working on Hope you liked this.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Little Chat

1Chapter Fourteen: A Little Chat

"Hello." a voice whispered in her ear, and she gasped. "Didn't scare ya, did I?" Fred asked, smiling and sitting down next to her in the Great Hall.

"Only half to death." Angelina replied, taking a bite of her muffin.

"Oh, well, then we're even." he shrugged, pulling all the food within reach towards him and eating it all as if he hadn't eaten in years.

"What's the big rush?" she asked, laughing as he shoved a fourth piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Johnson! And you say you're devoted to the Quidditch team!" Fred replied, through mouthfuls of food.

"I am devoted to the Quidditch Team, Mr. Weasley. I'd merely forgotten about a certain practice we had." Angelina said, her ears easily matching the color of Fred's hair.

"You'd better run up and get your broom, Miss. Johnson!" Fred scolded.

"Right, right, going." Angelina laughed and ran up to the common room.

"What do you think her reaction will be when she finds out you have her broom?" George asked, walking up and sitting in the seat Angelina had just vacated.

"Angry, annoyed, irritated, raging. Something along those lines." Fred shrugged, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin and watching his twin pile his arms with food before they left for the Quidditch Pitch.

Fred and George sat sprawled on the grass eating the food they'd taken, when Angelina came jogging up.

"Fred...George...have...you...seen...my...broom?" she panted, collapsing on the ground in front of them.

"Your broom?" George asked, to which Angelina nodded.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact we have." Fred informed her.

"Where?" she was still panting from running the great distance.

"Right here." George stated, pointing to where her broomstick lay, on the ground with the two Weasley's brooms.

"You...had it...the whole...time." she said, menacingly, still panting slightly.

"Yep, we did." Fred said, munching on a piece of toast.

"Gits." Angelina said, her tone showing Fred to be dead on with her reaction.

"You were right." George stated, nodding slightly.

"Naturally." Fred replied, finishing that piece of toast and reaching for George's piece.

"Nice try, twin." George yawned, slapping Fred's hand away. Fred shrugged nonchalantly and stuffed George's three pieces of bacon in his mouth, two which his twin scowled.

"Hello, angry Angelina here! Stop playing with each other's food." Angelina practically yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry love. Just go change, let's get practice going." Fred smiled. Angelina rolled her eyes, but obeyed none-the-less.

"Oy, Weasley." Kori called. The twins both turned around to look at her. "Which one of you is Fred, again?"

"We're very disappointed in you, Koriana." one twin said.

"Very disappointed, indeed. We can't believe-" the other twin continued.

"That you can't tell us apart." the first twin finished the sentence.

"And you call yourself our friend." the second twin shook his head sadly.

"Yes, yes, I'm a horrible person. Yada, yada, yada. Fred, come." she sighed, exasperatedly. The second twin followed Kori as she lead him away from his twin after practice.

"Yes, Koriana?" Fred asked, still holding his disappointed tone.

"Well,_ Frederick_, I was just wanting to have a little chat with you about Angelina." Kori replied, matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Go ahead, chat." Fred sighed, dropping his disappointed tone and replacing it with a weary one. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"Angelina has gone through enough with you. If this is just one of your little flings, I suggest you stop now. Or prepare to face the wrath of the sixth year Gryffindor girls... and a fifth year Gryffindor girl." Kori threatened.

"It's not a fling, alright, Kor?" Fred said, walking ahead of her.

"So, you really like her then?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, okay?" Fred mumbled.

"Really, really like her?" Kori teased.

"Shove it, Kori." Fred muttered, going slightly red around his ears.

"Aw, I was just joking, Freddy. But, seriously, don't hurt her. I believe you know what the Gryffindor Girls can scheme up? The whole punching thing wasn't part of the plan, but Angelina did some good improvisation." Kori said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You lot are dangerous people. There should be a handbook on controlling crazy Gryffindors." he replied.

"So, we're settled then?" Kori asked, all business-like now.

"Yeah, whatever." Fred shrugged. Kori took that as more of a yes than an uncaring gesture and was content.

"How was practice?" she asked, making conversation.

"Fine and dandy." he replied, gruffly. Kori shrugged and left him, as he clearly didn't want to talk at the moment.

A/N: I've got the WORST updating habits, I tell you. I've been busy, but not. Know what I mean? I've gone school clothes shopping(got some really cute clothes, but I won't go into that, lol), my mum left for her vacation this morning(which leaves me in charge from morning until my dad gets home), and I've had to read these books for English Honours 2(The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway and Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare- can anyone tell me the whole plot to that, just so I know I understood right?). School starts up exactly a week from today. And my birthday is in three days(I think that means that EVERYONE should leave nice loooooooooooooong reviews, hehe). So, bleh. I think I'll update more once school starts, if you believe it. School is very inspirational for me, so that should help. So, how did everyone like HBP? Anyway, I'm rambling. One more thing I want to rant about- the sequel to A Great and Terrible Beauty(By: Libba Bray) is coming out on the 23rd! A Great and Terrible Beauty is DEFINITELY one of my favourite books, so I can't wait to read Rebel Angels. If you haven't read A Great and Terrible Beauty, I highly suggest that you do. Also, the sequel to Eragon(By: Christopher Paolini) is coming out soon, too. While Eragon isn't one of my favourites, it's still something to check out. Just thought I'd let you all know, hehe. Anyway, have a nice day and live a nice long one as an early birthday present. :)


End file.
